


Batman X Joker Fanfic- "We Complete Each Other"

by PierrotLeFool



Category: Batman - All Media Types, BatmanxJoker - Fandom, Joker - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Boys Kissing, Fast sexual build up (not slow), Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shameless lewding, Smut, smex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierrotLeFool/pseuds/PierrotLeFool
Summary: This is a shameless smut between Joker and Batman with lots of raunchy scenes and kissing/sex there's depictions of violence in it. 18+ No children please. Fast pace, quick smex."Oh Batman we're meant to be."Joker and Batman have been the best adversaries Gotham has ever known, but Batman is battling something much darker than the criminals of Gotham, but his own rising lust and deep desires for the crowned prince of crazy who seems to know just how to push his buttons.





	1. Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to leave kudos and comments.  
> Excuse the bad grammar + spelling.

You know someone once said….  
CRACK!  
 …You have to find the small joys in life.  
BANG.  
Whether it’s finding food past the expiry date on sale at Walmart.  
THUNK!  
Discovering there’s an extra fry at the bottom of your happy meal.  
ARGH!  
Or hitting someone with a novelty industrial sized baseball bat shaped like Bill Clinton.  
CRUNCH!  
I don’t think, they meant hitting someone to death with a baseball bat though HAHAHAHA but semantics.  
“George?”  
“...George I don’t think you’re listening?”  
“….” A silence met the Joker.  
“ GEORGE.”  
CRUNCH!

“YOU.”

 BANG.  
“KNOW. IT. MAKES. ME. CRAZY. WHEN. YOU. DON’T…”  
SPLAT!  
“LISTEN!”  
“Joker stop”  
Joker closed his eyes, he could listen to that velvet smooth voice all day for the rest of his life.  
_That gentle lulling whisper, that husky voice it could only belong to one being.  
_

* * *

“BATMAN!”  
Joker spun around to face his ancient nemesis with a touch of theatrics as his coat swirled behind him, dramatically.  
“I’ve been waiting for you, what gives it’s like a good joke without a...”  
A soft groan came from behind joker.  
Thud!  
“Punch-line!”  
Joker’s mouth dipped into a delicious smile as he drunk in his enemy, a pure feast for the eyes.  
A mask that seemed to outline the sheer sharpness of his jaw, black armour dipping quite gently against the folds of his muscular chest, strong thi-  
“You’re drooling Joker. Has your thirst for violence been quenched, if not maybe I can quench it for you by dragging you back to Arkham Asylum you deranged clown?”  
Joker watched his henchman backing away and his smile dipped further.  
_Me and Bats alone what a dream._  
“Oh Batman I really feel like this is the way it was meant to be.”  
Joker pressed his hand to his forehead mockingly swooning.  
“I don’t follow your insane banter joker.”  
Batman’s footsteps echoed as he came closer.  
“ Don’t play coy with me bats you know what I mea-“  
“ACK!”  
Pressure seemed to squeeze the air out of Jokers throat, as the leather of Batmans glove wrapt itself around his delicate vocals.  
“Where’s the Scientist!” Batman roared in his ear.  
Joker could feel his pants starting to become tighter.  
This was what made him love this man, the angry outbursts, the gentle violence. How his pale throat looked so good purple and blue from their encounters.  
“B-Batman hurt me more.”  
Pain rippling through his body…before coming to an abrupt and disappointing stop…

This sentence seemed to convince batman.

Air coming rushing back into Jokers lungs who unceremoniously hit the slab of concrete.  
“I've always liked this thing we have between us batman. “  
" I make a joke, you beat me to a bloody pulp and they say romance is dead." Joker chuckled weakly.   
Joker said trying to soothe his throat as his voice grated sorely.  
Batman crouched in front of them his cold, unmerciful eyes sending chills of lust down Jokers body.  
“ I won’t ask you again clown, enough of your games where. Is. He. WHERE’S THE HOSTAGE?”  
Batman’s breath seemed to wash over the clown who closed his eyes briefly drinking in the scent of Batman at such close range.  
That scent…old spice and scotch.  
Intoxicating.  
Crack!  
Pain came like a shot of whisky as Jokers mouth exploded in pain, making his body shoot backwards and his delicate head smacking against the wall behind him.  
Dizziness seemed to lull him into a limp stupor as mad laughter poured from his lips, blood painting his once freshly ironed purple suit.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU BROKE MY LIPS BATS!”  
His vision failing him as it sees two Batmen crouching in front of him.  
His clothes bulging between his legs in a state of painful arousal from their interaction…  
Stars danced between his eyelids a soft voice pressed against his ear.  
“No more games Joker, answer the question.”  
A heat seemed to press into Joker, Batman was radiating warmth and the warehouse was cold what he wouldn’t give to sink into Batman’s warmth but it would only lead to more injuries.

* * *

  
“Bats…” Joker starts almost affectionately.  
His body swayed to the side but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.  
A body pressing into his, warmth spreading like downing a gin and tonic into Jokers stomach as he feels the pressure of a chest against his shoulder trying to steady him.  
Jokers vision clearing, showing Joker just how close Batman was.  
His lips the softest palest pink, so delectable and tempting…that Joker almost missed what Batman asked.  
“Tell me what I want to know…” The voice was softer but it’s demands just as straightforward.  
Joker couldn’t contain himself; he knew only pain ensured afterwards.  
 His lips crushing into Batman’s, a soft grunt coming from the surprised man whose eyes widened open inspection.  
Joker could taste his own blood, it was a familiar flavour like iron and rust but underneath was the delicious flavour of purely Batman, it had a hint of cinnamon, red wine and cologne a wicked tempting taste unique to Batman alone.

“MMMmmmmm!”  
Joker took the opportunity to push his soft tongue into the depths of the man he desired most a whine of desperation escaping him as he used Batman’s shock to explore him further.  
_So soft and delicious, like wine and mint candy mine you’re mine!_  
Joker’s arms suddenly wrap possessively around the dark knights shoulders, which tensed, Batman who seemed to be slowly recovering from this lustful attack tried to pull away, which only made Jokers body press tightly against him.

Jokers hardened bulge pressing so sinfully against the hard armour of Batman.  
_Please be mine!_  
His tongue snaked around Batman’s before teasingly sliding upwards coating his tongue in Jokers taste.   
A rough hand slammed into Jokers making his head for the second time hit the back wall behind him.  
Joker’s eyes rolled back slightly his speech slurred.  
“Batman don’t delude yourself, hehe you want me just as much.”  
A soft chuckle coming from Joker who painfully kept speaking even though his mouth was coated in blood.  
“There’s no one to morally watch you, Batman you’re like me. So why stop?”  
“That’s not true I’m no-“  
“You’re lying Bats you can pretend you can play your little games with your Jim Gordon.” Joker hissed angrily.  
“But you touch yourself at night calling my name, just like I do with you Bats, we’re two sides of a coin...both…freaks.”  
Jokers hand weakly came up and stroked along Batman’s jaw-line who was strangely silent.  
“Let’s play a game Bats I heard you like those. Touch me, ache for me, feel for me, let’s throw all morals out the window for this little exchange…and I promise I will tell you what you want to know.”  
A gurgle came from Joker who attempted to laugh, spitting his blood out of his mouth.  
_This was fun…time to go to sleep…at least I got to see you today._  
Jokers head was still spinning from the multiple injured, his aching body begging for relief.

He waited for the finishing blow.  
Which didn’t come.  
A velvet soft mouth pressed itself painfully against his lips.  
“Mmmmmm?”

* * *

  



	2. Be Careful What You Wish For.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my newest chapter I have no Idea what my uploading schedule is going to be like, currently I'm on break from Uni so it might change when I go back to Uni. Sorry for the Grammar and spelling errors. Please enjoy. I will try to upload at least once a week but if I'm busy that might turn into every 2 weeks. Please be patient.

**Past**

  
**Batman P.O.V**  
“That deranged clown has done it again, who did he kidnap this time?” Hissed Batman standing beside Gordon.  
Gordon sighed.  
“George Braham, a Scientist working on a  
Batman starred at the ominous warehouse, they had the entire warehouse surrounded but one step inside and Joker could just murder the victim and they didn’t know what traps he had planned.  
“I’m sorry to do this Batman I know you’re bus-“  
Gordon looked around to find himself standing alone.

“Shit he always does this. “  
  
**Back to the present**  
  
“Let’s play a game Bats I heard you like those. Touch me, ache for me, feel for me, let’s throw all morals out the window for this little exchange…and I promise I will tell you what you want to know.”

 

* * *

 

Joker’s words seem to swirl in Batman’s ears drowning out the rain tinkering on the roof.

  
Time seemed to move in slow motion, whenever the Joker and him got into the climax of their fight someone always got hurt, someone innocent that didn’t deserve it because of this mad-man.  
  
_If this is the only way…you deranged lunatic._  
  
Batman stared intensely as his foe before him; Joker’s eyes were closed waiting for retaliation, which bitterly Batman couldn’t give him.  
A feeling pushed down deep in his stomach, the type he tried to deny, every time they fought.  
He leaned forward, his eyes close enough to study every detail on Jokers serene face, the mess of his make-up did nothing to cover up the length of his eyelashes or the way his lip softly quivered when Batman was near.  
  
_Beautiful._  
  
The thought spread inside Batman like poison no matter how much he tried to shake it, growling in frustration he pressed forward pressing his lips into Jokers, an audible gasp came from Joker.  
  
_Is this what you wanted you sick clown?_  
  
“Mmmmmm Batman!” Jokers voice was muffled by Batman’s aggressive kiss.  
To Batman he tasted like desperation, the tang of blood stained his own lips but he couldn’t care less.  
  
He tried to focus on the kiss as his body responded in the most indecent way.  
Joker seemed to shake and quiver underneath his touch when his hands roughly grasped his weak body, which seemed to melt like Jelly underneath his caress.  
“Oh Bats!” Joker sighed into his kiss tilting his head back for more access.  
  
  
A wandering hand stroked down Batman’s chest, painstakingly exploring the curves and dips of his armour, its touch feather-like in its gentleness reaching down further towards his own shamelessly throbbing core.  
  
Batman’s breath started to quicken, his lips wrapping so delicately around Jokers soft white painted lips.  
Joker tasted sick, like metal and smelt like danger the scent of gunpowder and blood covered him and it was addicting.  
  
Batman could feel the blood pounding into his never regions which was screaming for release, it had been too long and damn him he was feeling it too quickly.  
  
The curious hand suddenly found its target cupping his large sex the reaction was instance.  
  
“Ahhhhhh!”  
  
_What have you done to me clown?_  
  
Batman thrust his hips grinding against the hand so desperately shame filling his stomach, breaking the kiss as he lulled his head backwards that clever hand stroking and groping his most intimate area.  
  
“Heya Bats you look like you have a problem?”  
  
He didn’t need to look down to hear the smugness in that clowns voice, it was filled with enlarged sense of hubris.  
  
Squeeze.  
  
Batman hissed angrily.  
 

* * *

  
A howl of pain echoed in Batman’s ears as he wrenched Jokers arm away from him and with as much forcing as possible grabbing Jokers shoulder he slammed him to the ground.  
Joker moaned softly in pain but something quite else, his back to Batman as he was forced stomach down onto the pavement his arm wrenched behind his back by Batman who was using it to keep Joker on the ground for once he was grateful he wouldn’t have to see his stupid face.

 

Batman clambered on top of Joker his body pressing behind him and his sex quite directly pressing against Jokers soft posterior.  
  
 He grunted angrily as he leant into the rear wrist, lock manoeuvre pushing painfully against the arm locked behind Jokers back his lips softly brushing against Jokers.  
  
A soft whimper of pain came underneath him, but Batman knew it was nothing the sick freak underneath him couldn’t handle.  
  
“ I make the moves Joker not you.” He growled.  
  
“Wow Bats I didn’t know you liked to take control in bed…I find that very kin-.”  
  
Batman yanked his arm up further and he felt a gasp of pain come from underneath him.  
  
“I will break it you deranged lunatic.” He hissed, his eyes drawn to a drop of sweat on Jokers ear, which was distractedly rolling downwards making him miss whatever drivel Joker was saying.  
  
His hot breath scolding Jokers sensitive earlobe making the injured body underneath him shiver with anticipation.

 

* * *

 

 _Fine you sick freak._    


Batman leant forward bringing his heated mouth crashing down on Jokers earlobe pressing against it as he sucked so viciously, a strangled cry of pure lust came underneath him shutting Joker up to his relief.  
  
“B-Bats! Please!”  
  
Joker begged almost pitifully.  
  
Joker had pressed himself further to the ground to diminish the pressure of Batman’s painful grip on his arm and wiggling in pure pleasured frustration but it only worked in making his bottom ride and bump into Batmans agonising erection.  
  
“Ahhh!”  
  
A cry of pleasure escaped Batman.  
  
His hand not gripping the clowns arm grabbed Jokers hips in a steel like grip.  
“Is this what you wanted you delirious psychopath? FINE!” Batman’s voice rose angrily, this situation angered him to no ends and he was going to convey that by beating Jokers flesh to make the point.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I roughly write 3 pages a chapter so it might take long to produce the works. I'm super sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. ON HOLD THIS CHRISTMAS

Sorry guys im going to have to put this on hold for a bit Christmas is proving to be stressful and I've been suffering a bit mental health wise. I promise I will try to start early next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks will be sure to write more, this was about 3 pages worth of writing.


End file.
